This is me
by musiclover1599
Summary: Beca Mitchell has left Barton , and arrived at Waterloo Road . With months until Chloe arrives , and thousands of miles away from everything she loves , she doesn't know how to cope . That's until she makes new friends , and realises England is the place she belongs . But when faced with a choice , will she chose her new life , or the life she loved so much before ?


**Hey guys , this is a completely crazy idea , but it popped into my head . I love waterloo road and Pitch perfect , so I thought why not combine them? Anyway , please read comment . Thank you **** In this story though , Beca is 17 , so that she can still attend waterloo road , and Barton was a high school. **

Beca groaned and rolled over to switch her blaring alarm off . It was 7am , too early . Back home in America , school didn't start until 9 . She jumped out of bed , and put on the ugly dark red blazer , trousers and her new black shoes . When Beca first arrived , she couldn't believe that I would have to wear uniform , but there was no way to get out of it . "God knows why dad chose England" she thought , but there was nothing she could do about it now .Beca had the perfect life back in America . Her best friends , Amy , Stacey , Cynthia-Rose , Aubrey , Jessie , Chloe . Her singing , Her music . God , she had only been in England a month , but she missed America already . " Well at least Chloe is coming over to the UK to live in 2 months , but that seems like ages away . " Beca thought to herself How could I live with posh British people ? Chloe was coming to live with her grandmother , who also lived in Scotland . Beca walked downstairs and into the kitchen , where her father Dr Mitchell was . Sighing , Beca avoided her fathers gaze . Grabbing her school bag , Beca ran out of the house and started her 20 minute walk to her new school .

Upon entering the green gates , she saw a woman with short brown hair . " Um excuse me Miss , but can you direct me to the principal's office . Im kinda new here " . Nikki looked at this new , small American girl , and recognised her for a moment , but it went . " Come on , Ill take you there "

Whilst walking through the school , Nikki quietly told Beca that in England you say Headmaster not Principal . Beca just nodded , embarrassed that she had got it wrong . They got to the door , and Nikki walked in and announced to Mr Byrne that the new girl was there to see her . He turned around and smiled at her . " Beca Mitchell , new to year 12 ? " Beca looked confused " Im in 11th grade ." Mr Byrne nodded and confermed that Beca was in Year 12 . " Welcome to England , and Waterloo road . This is your timetable , and your first lesson is form with Miss Boston , who happens to be standing behind you . " Nikki , seeing that Beca was confused , explained that form was homeroom . Then Nikki led Beca to her form room , and towards her new life in England .

The first lesson was music . Beca knew she was going to be ok , well for the first lesson anyway . Beca took the only extra seat available , next to Rhiannon and Scout . She was to be in the PRU until she had settled in . After Introducing herself to the girls , Scout turned to Beca and said " So whats the US like . I mean is it hot and as amazing as the sun makes it look" Beca laughed , she liked scout , and knew that they were going to be friends .

At lunchtime , Scout took Beca to the lunch hall , where they sat with Jade . Jade and Beca got on , because they both had a passion for music . Beca told Jade all about A Cappella and the ICCAs . Jade was really impressed , and Beca was just pleased that she had new friends . She missed Chloe though , and made up her mind to Skype her as soon as she got home . Chloe was going to like it in England , Beca knew it . The lunch bell went , and Beca and Scout went back to the PRU .

Nikki looked at some of Becas work that the girl had handed in earlier . It was clear that the girl had quite a talent for music . Keeping Beca back at the end of the class, she quizzed the American on it . Under the questioning , Beca opened Youtube on the computer , and found the clip of her ICCA final . Nikki watched it , spellbound , and failed to notice that Beca looked like she was about to cry . Nikki put her arm around Beca , and asked her why she was crying . " Im not crying , crying is for weak people . And I just miss home , and all of my friends . Its hard , being by yourself in a new country , alone . " And before Miss Boston could see the tears running down her face , Beca had gone .

" Chloe omg , you will love England . The people are so nice , and the teachers are ok, but I miss you . " The red head was on Skype to Beca . " Well Ms Mitchell , I will be joining you soon , so don't miss me too much . Just countdown until I arrive . I have to go , Love you " And before Beca could reply , the red head had dis connected , leaving Beca all alone . She decided to go to sleep. Checking that her photo of her and the girls was still there , she put her earphones in , and shut her eyes .


End file.
